


October Bingo - The Kink Card

by heffermonkey



Series: Wear No Disguise [19]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, BDSM, Bondage, Collaring Ceremony, Dom/sub, Fetish, Figging, M/M, Own Characters - Freeform, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of four fics to complete the kink bingo card @ LJ's <a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/">1_million_words community</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kink Card

**Author's Note:**

> Completed a three prompt line bingo (with one extra fic thrown in). Prompts:
> 
> Fantasy  
> Dom/Sub  
>  ~~Sex Club~~ \- changed for 'Figging'  
>  Spanked

The Kink Card


	2. Fantasy Square

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is curious if Danny has any fantasies that they haven't fulfilled. Danny is equally curious about Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in my 'Wear No Disguise' D/s verse.

"What?" Danny asked, catching Steve gazing at him with a furrowed brow which warned him Steve had something on his mind.

Steve gave a small smirk and shook his head, turning his attention back to the horizon where the sun was setting and streaking the sky gold and pink.

"C'mon, give," Danny said, "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing serious," Steve assured him. "Just thinking-."

"Yeah?" Danny encouraged as Steve cut off and instead licked his lips.

Steve ducked his head a moment, sank back in his chair and avoided Danny's eye. A classic Steve 'tell' that it was something to do with sex and their lifestyle, which, considering it was over a year together as partners and as Dom and sub, made it all the more endearing that there were still moments he got bashful to talk about things. It only made Danny all the more curious, but he didn't push for answers, he knew it was best to let Steve broach the conversation at his own pace.

They sat silently for a couple of minutes and Danny considered the subject been and gone, before Steve took in a deep breath and glanced over at him.

"Do you have fantasies?" He asked him abruptly.

"Fantasies?" Danny repeated, turning to look at him. Steve smirked and gave a small nod before glancing away.

"Yeah, you know, sexual fantasies. About us, or not us, or stuff you'd like to try but we haven't yet," Steve said quickly, but Danny caught every word.

"Well let's see," Danny replied, giving the question some thought. "I suppose, well, we try out lots of different stuff so it isn't something I really give much thought too if I'm honest. I mean, we're pretty active and keep each other satsified. My fantasies tend to be tying you up and having my way with you in varying degress of bondage and uses of many toys. Guess I'm trying to say you are my fantasy."

Steve gave a small laugh at that and gave him a glance, "Well thanks."

"Is there something you had in mind?" Danny pressed, wondering at Steve's train of thought. "Something you want to try out that we haven't yet?"

"No, not particularly," Steve shook his head. "I was just thinking that everything we do together, it's usually, I don't know how to explain this - like you do all the work and I reap the benefits."

"Getting a spanking is reaping the benefits?" Danny grinned, sitting forward, elbows on his knees as he looked at Steve closer. 

"Well yeah," Steve nodded. "And no. And that's not what I mean - I mean-," he broke off and sighed again, shaking his head. "I don't know what I mean. Ignore me."

"I know what you mean babe," Danny said, reaching out to him. Steve took his hand and gave it a small squeeze. "I'm the Dominant, part of my role is to do all the work, if you're refering to the tying you up and having my way with you part that is. And if you think I don't reap the benefits, you've got it all wrong."

"But aren't there things you want to do, with me or other people?" Steve asked him. "We've never denied the fact you've more experience in the lifestyle than me. There's probably loads of things you'd like to be doing that we don't yet because I hold you back."

"You don't hold me back," Danny shook his head firmly. "Don't ever think that you do. What we have, it's never been like this with anyone else for me. Yeah there are things I want to do with you - stuff neither of us are ready for yet. I guess they are fantasies, but that's all they are and maybe one day they will be realities, but we both need to be in the right place for them to be that. I don't mind sharing them with you, but I'm mindful that you might push yourself to get there too fast in order to somehow please me as your Dom, when I'm not asking for that kind of commitment at all."

"I'm sorry," Steve said shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "I'm being stupid."

"No," Danny shook his head with a laugh. "I just like where your brain goes when you get to thinking about us, our relationship and the lifestyle. It's like your common sense switches off."

"You know I have issues," Steve smirked. 

"Yeah, I work every day to ensure you aren't haunted by them," Danny reminded him.

Steve smiled wider, the awkwardness of the conversation had shifted to a mutual feeling of contentedness. He moved off his seat to kneel on the sand at Danny's feet, still holding his hand, the other coming to rest on his thigh.

"You must have one or two fantasies you want to to share with me," He suggested with a squeeze of his fingers, gazing up at him. "Sir."

Danny smiled and ran his free hand along the side of his upturned face. Steve turned to press a kiss to his palm before he cupped his chin.

"There is one that I aim on us achieving one day," Danny admitted. "Not next week or next month, hell maybe not this year but I want to get you in a suspended stress position; then toy and tease and drive you crazy before I fuck you senseless. I know neither of us is ready for that yet, but a guy can dream. In one of Rick's cells, that dungeon themed one perhaps, you know, classically cliche. You suspended by ropes, helpless and at my mercy"

Steve laughed quietly and smiled up at him, hand sliding futher up his thigh and toying with the waistband of his shorts. Danny didn't stop him.

"What about you?" Danny asked, sitting back to let Steve work on pulling his shorts down. "You have to have some - share with me pet."

Steve glanced up at him, eyes gleaming with arousal and flushing nervously, busying himself with moving Danny's shorts down over his hips. Danny batted his hands away and shimmied the shorts down his thighs, Steve helping pull them free of his legs before Danny splayed his knees wide. Steve moved closer, glancing up hopefully, tongue edging along his lower lip.

"Tell me," Danny encouraged, hand on his dick as he spoke.

"I want you to-," Steve started, resting his hands on Danny's knees. He lifted up high on his knees and looked at Danny with a show of nervousness. Danny understood Steve was being very honest with him at that moment, about to reveal something serious, even if it was fantasy in his mind for the moment. 

"I want to be put into full chastity," Steve admitted in quite a rush, words tumbling out over each other. Steve flushed a little more and didn't quite reach his eyes as he continued to speak, giving a small shrug. "Not all the time. I know we spoke about it a while back and joked about it, and I wear the belt but sometimes I think wearing something more permanent in it's meaning, giving you that full control, wearing an actual cage that locks up and you having the key - it's something I fantasise about. A lot more now than I ever did before."

"Put your hands behind your back," Danny said, waiting for him to obey. Steve did so as Danny pressed a hand under his chin and tilted his chin up to face him properly. Danny smiled, seeing how the confession opened up a whole new side of Steve. He'd always reacted to orgasm denial and control, they both knew that. Danny had always considered using a more permanent chastity than the belt they used but he'd been patient enough to wait for Steve to say he wanted it and now he was laying out the confession to him right there on the beach.

"I'll make you a deal," Danny said in thought, liking how Steve's breathing had already deepened and his eyes and face reflected he was already sinking into his role, giving up control, handing Danny the reigns. "If you're a very good boy this weekend, aim to please, are obedient, prove to me you've earned it, then we'll start researching cock cages. That's probably one fantasy we'd both like seeing made into a reality, yeah?"

"Yes Sir," Steve replied, soft and meek, a look of hope in his eyes.

Danny leaned over and sealed the promise to one another with a gentle kiss. Pulling back he moved his hand to the back of Steve's neck, guiding him downwards, free hand holding his half erect cock up towards Steve's mouth.

"You don't get to come tonight," Danny informed him, feeling Steve's eager lips wrap around the head. "But you won't wear your belt or a cock ring. I'm going to get you turned on, take you to the edge."

He pushed Steve down further, feeling his cock slide into the warm embrace, rubbing the nape of his neck gently and letting Steve set his own pace as he began to ease up and down.

"Going to play with you, toy with you," Danny said promisingly, gasping and moaning as Steve's teeth gently scraped the underside of his cock. " _Fuck yes baby_ \- going to have you begging and groaning and desperate. Then I'll fuck you, slow and deep, kind that always has your toes curling, clutching at the sheets and begging me to let you come - _oh yes pet, suck on it, oh fuck_ \- but not tonight, no you'll take everything I give you but you're going to be good. Because I want you to prove to me how good you can be baby, want you to show me how much you want that cage."

~ fin ~


	3. Dom/sub Square

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Kaui have married, but they also wanted an intimate ceremony to reflect their choice to live the lifestyle of Dom and sub, witnessed by close friends of their like-minded community.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an extract from the next story I'm working on for the Wear No Disguise verse.

"Kau'i and myself would like to thank you all for joining us this evening. When we first began planning our wedding, we knew it would be an occasion for all our friends and family, those close to us, to witness our promises to one another. But only a handful of them, those of you here tonight, knew the deeper bond we have chosen to explore together. We wanted to have a ceremony to reflect that bond also. As newlyweds, we felt it would help deepen our relationship if we renewed our bond as Dominant and submissive also. Tonight, as Kau'i's husband and Dominant, I'm gifting him with a new collar as a token of our bond as Dominant and submissive and we will exchange vows and promises before you all in this, our official Collaring Ceremony."

Kau'i leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek as a quiet round of applause rose around the room. Rick squeezed his hand and ran his fingers over the wedding band he'd placed there only the afternoon before.

"Are you ready to begin?" Rick asked him. Kau'i nodded with a smile, looking nervous and Rick kissed him on the lips before turning to John. "John, could you ask people to take their seats."

John began slowly ushering people into the next room where seats were placed in rows, looking forward at a ornamental screen. Rick pulled Kau'i in the opposite direction and into the small downstairs study. They held each other for a long moment.

"I'm nervous," Kau'i admitted in Rick's arms.

"So am I," Rick replied with a small laugh. "I think even more than I was yesterday."

Kau'i laughed also and they stared at one another for a long time before Rick stood back, hands on Kau'i's shoulders.

"I'm going to go in," Rick told him. "I'll send John for you when I'm ready for you to be presented. I love you baby."

"I love you too," Kau'i replied earnestly.

"Kneel down, take the few minutes you have to focus and relax," Rick told him, giving him a gentle push down and Kau'i lowered to the ground gracefully. Rick leaned down and pressed a kiss into Kau'i's hair. "See you soon sweetheart."

Rick took a moment to take in the calm, serene sight of his submissive on his knees for him before he left the room. He crossed the hallway to the large living area they'd cleared for the occasion. Everyone was seated and John was standing by the screen ready to remove it. Rick walked down the middle of the seating area and the room fell quiet. It was lit dimly, and candles flickered on various surfaces. The heavy scent of sandalwood filled the air.

"Thank you for coming to witness this Collaring Ceremony between myself, Richard Steadmand and my submissive, Kau'i Kalili Steadman. For those of you who have never witnessed a Collaring Ceremony, this is a special and emotional moment between Dominant and submissive. Of course, Kau'i already accepted my collar a long time ago, but as husbands I have yet to claim his as my submissive, he has yet to declare me as his Dominant. We have chosen to do so now, publicly, before all of you gathered here. John will oversee the ceremony and lead us through vows we have chosen as Dominant and submissive."

He turned to John and kissed him lightly on both cheeks before together they removed the screen revealing the setting hidden behind. A soft white rug lay on the floor, a tall mahogany table stood just by it. On the table was a thick, red velvet cushion, with a collar coiled upon it, a flogger lay before it. On the opposite side of the rug stood a St Andrews cross.

"John, will you deliver to me my submissve," Rick said loudly, a hint of steel in his tone.

John inclined his head before leaving to fetch Kau'i. The room fell still, the people gathered knowing just how important and emotional this occasion was. The sound of gentle music filled air as they waited. John returned soon, holding Kau'i's hand and leading him down the aisle of seats to where Rick waited. There Kau'i turned, Richard stepped up to stand slightly behind him and they both faced the people sat before them.

"Richard Steadman, Kau'i Kalili-Steadman," John began proudly as he stood beside them. "We are gathered here to witness this Collaring, to represent the bond of Dominant and submissive, one to another. Richard, do you accept the responsibilites as Dominant to this submissive, Kau'i Kalili Steadman?"

"I do," Richard said without hesitiation.

"Kau'i Kalili Steadman, do you accept the responsibilities as submissive to this Dominant, Richard Steadman?"

"I do," Kau'i replied in his quiet but firm manner.

"Let it be witnessed by all gathered that this Dominant and submissive accept one another freely and without coersion. Kau'i, as a show of your submission before your Dominant and these people gathered, strip down and present yourself in the act of servitude to your chosen Dominant."

John and Rick stepped away, Rick sitting in the ornate chair set by the rug and table behind them. John stood on the opposite side by the cross. Kau'i concentrated on divesting himself of his clothes. His fingers shook but he kept his eyes down and drew on the disciplines Rick had trained him in as he undressed. A small table had been placed nearby for him to place his things. Slowly and carefully he undressed, folding everything neatly and stacking them on the table until he was stripped naked. He straightened up, faced the crowd for a few seconds before turning gracefully and going to the rug, standing upon it, facing Rick before he dropped to his knees. 

He settled into the position they'd agreed upon, his waiting position with his head tilted back to expose his neck. That way he could talk and be heard as well as be ready for the collar.

"Richard," John said with a nod to move things along. Rick had prepared a few words he wanted to say in front of everyone and Kau'i.

"At our wedding ceremony, Kau'i and I chose to exchange traditional vows," Rick began, standing and walking around Kau'i where he knelt unmoving. "We wanted the words 'to love, honor and obey' to be part of our promises to one another. Because they mean something to us, as partners, now husbands and as Dominant and submissive. Obedience is a natural part of our lifestyle, both as Dominant and submissive. We have committed our lives to one another, we must ensure the integrity of our chosen lifestyle is upheld. I am the Dominant, yet I promise to obey my husband. He is my partner, his desires, his needs physically, emotionally and sexually, he imparts to me to take care of and look after. If I fail in that responsibility, I disobey the very promises I have made to him. As my submissive, Kau'i's obedience is a greater gift given to me, it is part of the very heart of his chosen role in our relationship. His obedience runs to deeper depths in order to completely give himself to me. It is something I will respect and treasure, always."

Rick stood by Kau'i and looked about the room, faces staring back at him with respect and understanding. Every Dominant and submissive sitting there understood the level of their commitment to one another.

"Richard," John said, stepping forward. "Do you, as Dominant to this man, your husband, promise to love, honor and obey the union of your partnership as Dominant and submissive?"

"Yes," Rick said solemnly.

"Will you accept his submission he offers to you, will you guide him honorably, teach him patiently, discipline him justly, punish him fairly and do all that is within your power, as Dominant of this relationship, to make this union steadfast and true to the lifestyle of Dominant and submissive."

"I will," Rick replied, firm and honest.

"Kau'i," John said, keeping a tight rein on is emotions even though he felt tears threatening. "You have heard the words of this Dominant, his promises and commitments. Do you, as submissive to this man, your husband, promise to love, honor and obey the union of your partnership as Dominant and submissive?"

"Yes," Kau'i said quietly. The room was so quiet and still you could hear a pin drop. Kau'i knew he was meant to have his eyes lowered but as he made these vows he lifted them to look up at Richard. Rick locked eyes with him and looked at him with love and pride.

"Will you accept his Domination without fear, will you follow his guidance with trust, learn from his wisdom, show patience in obedience, accept the firm hand of discipline, submit to his punishments and do all that is within your power as submissive of this relationship, to make this union steadfast and true to the lifestyle of Dominant and submissive?"

"I will," Kau'i said, voice wavering at the overwhelming wave of emotion he suddenly felt.

John moved around them, lifting the red cushion from the table and turning to face the onlookers.

"Richard, as Dominant, do you accept this submissive?"

"Yes, he is mine," Richard replied.

"Kau'i, as submissive, do you accept Richard as your Dominant?"

"Yes, I am his," Kau'i agreed.

"As evidence of these promises, before all these witnesses, Richard will gift his submissive with this collar."

Rick took up the collar and unfurled it. It was custom made, a thick, wide, heavy set collar, different to Kau'i's old one. It had a heavy fastening and he'd had it made to fit snugly, wanting Kau'i always to be reminded who he belonged to. Inside was a gold panel with his name engraved and the date of the ceremony. It would press against Kau'i's throat, unseen by anyone else. He leaned down and wrapped it around Kau'i's neck.

"Kau'i, as a sign of my devotion to you as your Dominant, I gift you this collar." Fastening it securely, Rick stood back to look at him. He smiled in appreciation at the sight.

Kau'i curled low, putting his hands out and resting them lightly around Rick's ankle, speaking a little louder to be heard. "Richard, Sir, thank you for accepting and collaring me as your submissive."

"Richard, Kau'i, we gathered here today hold witness to the promises you have made, the vows you have spoken and the commitment you have made to one another as Dominant and submissive. Kau'i, having accepted the collar of your Dominant, we ask you to give evidence of your submission to him by placing yourself at his mercy."

"May I rise Sir?" Kau'i asked without moving.

"You may," Rick said gently, reaching out a hand as Kau'i raised up to sit on his knees. Smiling Kau'i took Rick's hand as he stood, Rick squeezed his fingers gently before he let go and Kau'i walked to the cross, turning his back to it, facing his Dom and leaning against it, legs spread at the angle of the lower beams, raising and holding his arms against the upper ones.

Rick approached, picking up the flogger from the table. It was a pure white with a blood red handle, the tails soft and gentle. Without a word he flailed Kau'i's body five times with the tails before turning to the crowd.

"My submissive," Rick smiled, holding out a hand to present his boy.

....to be continued....


	4. Figging Square

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny has something new for Steve to experience.

"I got you something," Danny grinned, dropping a paper bag on Steve's chest as he lay on a recliner on the lanai.

Steve had been dozing and frowned, sitting up a little as he grabbed the bag and opened it, looking inside. He frowned at the gnarled object and glanced up at Danny unimpressed.

"Ginger, just what I always wanted, thanks," He replied dryly.

"You'll thank me properly," Danny grinned, "Afterwards."

"After what?" Steve asked, knowing the look on Danny's face. He had a plan, that was for sure. Danny had sat on a chair next to him and reached over, patting his knee.

"Oh babe, you're in for some fun," Danny informed him. "I've got something new to introduce you to. You ready to play?"

"Are you going to explain what this is about?" Steve asked him.

"You'll find out soon enough," Danny assured him. "It's nothing dangerous, trust me. So?"

Steve knew if he really pushed for answers Danny would explain. But obviously the not knowing made Danny even more keen to introduce yet another layer to their relationship.

"Okay," Steve smiled, sitting up properly. "Yes Sir, I'd like to play."

"Good, go upstairs and be waiting for me in two minutes," Danny told him, motioning to the bag. "Take that with you."

"Yes Sir," Steve smiled, standing as Danny glanced at his watch.

Steve was just getting to his knees having removed his clothes and folded them neatly to one side, as Danny walked in the doorway. He quickly rested his hands on his thighs and dropped his head down. He listened as Danny busied himself in the room getting things he needed. He was at the toy cupboard and Steve heard things being moved about.

"Get on the bed," Danny said from behind him. "Hands and knees, facing towards me."

Steve got to his feet and onto the bed obediently, turning so his feet were towards the pillows, keeping his eyes lowered. Danny came to him and as he held the position, placed on him his hand and wrist cuffs. For a moment he left him, before standing in front of him, tilting his chin up a fraction, dangling his black collar in front of his face. Steve felt a thrum of need shiver along his spine at the sight, he never thought an object would ever make him feel so connected to something or someone, but it represented everything about their relationship.

"You want this?" Danny asked as he always did, seeking proof of his willingness to bear his collar.

"Yes please Sir," Steve replied before leaning in a little to kiss the soft leather in reverance.

Danny fastened it on him, it rested snug against his neck, the metal plate on the inside stating Danny's ownership cool against his throat. It instantly stripped Steve further of his own desires and sent him deeper into his headspace. He basked in that feeling, felt the lift of pressures and stress as he focused on what his Dom had in store for him this session.

Danny ran a hand through his hair gently before leaving him again. Steve kept his eye averted, unaware of Danny's intentions. He felt a hand on his ankle and Danny gave a small tug. 

"Widen," Danny said simply and waited for him to spread his knees as he placed a spreader bar between his ankles and fastened it in place to his cuffs.

Danny slid thick pillows under his stomach and chest and pressed hand to his shoulder. 

"Lower down, rest your arms down by your sides," Danny ordered, keeping a hand on him as he complied. Steve rested against the pillows, shifting a little for some comfort in the position. "Good boy."

Danny took up a length of black bondage rope and attached it to the 'o' ring of Steve's left wrist cuff. He pulled the excess down to his left ankle and fed the other end through an 'o' ring of his ankle cuff, pulling it taut. Steve felt the pull at his wrist which didn't give as Danny fastened off the end. He repeated the same on his right wrist, tying it off tightly to his right ankle. It left little room to manouvere and Steve was effectively bound.

"Look and watch me," Danny ordered as he stepped away from the bed. He was stood to Steve's left, towards the en-suite and window wall. It an was awkward angle to look at him tied as he was, but Steve knew not to disobey. Danny had taken out the 'hand' of ginger, it's gnawed claw large in his hand. In his other hand Danny had a small pocket knife and he began cutting into the ginger, removing a 'finger', digging down into the thick bulbous root before it cut free. Tossing the rest of the claw down he held it up to show Steve.

"We haven't played much with food," Danny said in thought. "I stopped by the store to pick up some stuff and saw this today and it got me thinking about something I haven't introduced you too. You've never heard of figging?"

Steve shook his head with a small frown furrowing his brow. "No Sir," he replied.

"Personally, I enjoy it," Danny informed him as he began to slowly and carefully peel away the skin. "Nothing more entertaining than watching a submissive react to figging. Well, there are other things, but this is a personal favourite of mine. I feel guilty for waiting this long to introduce you to the practice."

Steve was confused, wondering how the ginger was going to come into play. As Danny cut it and exposed the fibrous flesh beneath, he smelt the faint aroma of the spice in the air. Danny worked silently for a few minutes, making Steve nervous as he watched him begin to fashion the finger, whittling it down, a bulbous head thinning slightly in the middle, then a bulbous smaller end. Danny made sure everything was kept in open view of his eye line and Steve thought the shape was beginning to look familiar, much like a plug. Steve was surprised and tugged a little at his bonds, but he was stuck in place until Danny released him or he said his safeword. It seemed stupid to do that when nothing had happened yet and he had no idea of Danny's plan. Danny looked up at him and his dilemma and gave a small laugh at his predicament.

"Mind running away with you pet?" Danny asked, holding up the whittled product. He grinned as he set the knife down. "I doubt you're not wrong, whatever it is you're thinking."

"Sir, what-," Steve started but Danny cut him off as he turned towards the en-suite.

"Let me give this a wash and get a glass of water," Danny said loudly. "If you really want to know I'll tell you. But I think the surprise is worth it."

Steve listened as the water tap ran for a few seconds before Danny appeared again, the ginger now residing in a glass of water. Danny placed it out of his line of sight on the side table of the bed, before walking around to him, a hand petting his hair.

"Do you want me to tell you?" Danny asked him, running a hand over his jaw as he tilted his head up.

Steve considered his options. Danny wanted it to be a surprise, it was obvious what he was going to do with it and the only unknown for Steve was the why. But all would be revealed, he trusted Danny and he knew it wouldn't be dangerous, Danny wouldn't put him at risk. It was only ginger after all, what could it do?

"No Sir," Steve replied, raising his eyes enough to look at Danny. "I trust you."

"Good boy, I know you do," Danny smiled, beginning to unbuckle his belt. "Seeing you all submissive, bound to our bed like this gets me all turned on. You like turning on your master pet?"

"Yes Sir," Steve replied, licking his lips as he watched Danny unzip, groaning when he saw he wasn't wearing underwear.

"You want something?" Danny asked, sliding a hand into his hair as he eased his cock out of his pants.

"Your cock," Steve said greedily. "Please let me suck on your cock Master."

"Uh uh, wait," Danny warned as Steve went to wrap his lips around the head. Danny rubbed the head on his lower lip as Steve groaned in frustration. One of his favourite things was swallowing Danny down, he had it down to a mastered art now. Sucking on cock was one of his major kinks. "Open up, slacken your jaw."

Steve obeyed as Danny rubbed a hand against his cheek, the other guiding his cock between his lips. Steve had to compose and control himself enough not to clamp his lips around it and suck, lave and caress it with his tongue. He pulled against his restraints which made the angle all the more awkward, body stretching up at an angle, straining to hold the position. Danny was making him work before whatever he had in store for him.

"That's it, let me fuck that pretty mouth Steven," Danny growled, sliding his cock half in before pulling back, setting up a rhythm. It made Steve frustrated not to be able to control it, not to take him deep, not to suck and swallow and groan around the thick, familiar length. He writhed and bucked again, hearing Danny gave a small laugh at his frustration. 

"Oh such a greedy boy, wanting control," Danny mocked, still fucking his mouth with the unsteady, slow pace. "Ungrateful cock slut. You should worship my cock however it's fed to you. Isn't that right Steven?"

Danny pulled back until his cock heavily rested against his lower lip. Steve basked in his subservience and meekly answered.

"Yes Master, thank you for feeding me your cock Sir," He replied.

Danny didn't reply as he pushed against his lips again, ordering him to suck. Steve did with unabashed enthusiasm.

"Good, fuck yes, love your mouth," Danny groaned, beginning to fuck his mouth again, sliding deeper as Steve worked his lips and tongue, following Danny's rhythm. "Such a good cock sucker Steven. Good boy yeah, yes."

Steve relaxed and let Danny set the pace, moaning and savouring the taste and feel. He didn't know how long Danny fucked his mouth but for moments he felt he could stay like that forever, he craved the feeling, his own cock erect and throbbing between his legs. As Danny neared orgasm he pressed his cock in further, hitting the back of his throat. Steve relaxed and took it all. The angle made it difficult and he choked a little but he loved the feeling, revelled in it. Danny was gentle on him, pulling back, pumping his hips as his orgasm hit but not deeply fucking his mouth as he came. Steve sucked down and swallowed the juices, feeling spurt after spurt hit his throat and gums. Eventually Danny pulled back, patting his head with shaky fingers and he sucked in deep, panting breaths of satisfaction.

"Oh fuck good boy," Danny told him, "Fuck that felt good. Love your mouth, such a good cock sucker."

He pushed gently between his shoulders and Steve lowered down, giving his shoulders and back a break as he lay against the pillows, breathing heavily.

"Rest a moment, the fun is just beginning," Danny informed him as he zipped himself back up.

Steve was turned on and controlled his breathing as he lay there waiting, face down and curious about what Danny had in store for him. For a long time he waited, Danny giving him a good five minutes to calm down from the foreplay. He listened as Danny dragged the chair accross the carpet and placed it closer to the bed.

"Right Steve," Danny said to get his attention once more. "Now for the fun part. This is going to feel - uncomfortable. Bear it as long as you can, for me."

Steve wasn't sure what to expect, so he merely gave a small nod of his head as Danny moved out of his line of vision. He was surprised when he felt something blunt pushing against his asshole.

"Relax for me," Danny said, rubbing a hand against the small of his back.

Steve was surprised, Danny hadn't even lubed him up or prepped him. But the knob of ginger felt like the dull press of a finger, or two considering it was a rather bulbous head. He relaxed and tried not to clench up, pressing back a little as Danny pushed until he felt it breach him. It was thick and he let out a gasp as it rested just inside.

"Good boy," Danny encouraged, "Take another breath and let it out slow."

As Danny spoke he was twisting the ginger left, then right, light pressure pressing it further. Steve took in a breath, relaxed and let it out slow, feeling it breach him further, pushing past the inner ring of muscle.

"Good baby, so good," Danny said, working it further as Steve gave a groan of satisfaction. It wasn't the thickest he'd ever taken but the thick bulbous head Danny had fashioned it into he could feel it resting deep inside. An inch further and Danny patted him on the ass. "There, perfect, now just relax and let it do the rest."

Danny moved around and sat down, leaving Steve wondering what the hell he was talking out. For a minute or so Steve was confused as to what was supposed to be happening, was this some kind of test Danny was setting, confusing and strange as it was, a finger of ginger in his ass. He relaxed against the pillows, it wasn't the worst of positions he'd been in, though the stretch of the bondage rope pulled at his shoulders.

Then he felt something, a tingling sensation where the ginger rested inside. It was uncomfortable but not unbearable and he breathed past the discomfort. Only it didn't dissipate, but grew stronger, the tingling felt like a strange burning, hot, prickly heat centered just there. He closed his eyes and sucked in a breath, letting it out, it was a strange, foreign sensation.

Positioned as he was, there was little he could do to escape the feeling. With a gasp he automatically clenched down as a wave of burning sensation travelled through his ass. A move he instantly regretted, the reaction merely intensifying the feeling. He relaxed but there was no reprieve from the sensation and he let out a groan.

He heard a creak and turned his head to see Danny watching him with a smile of satisfaction. It was little wonder he hadn't warned him, he probably wouldn't have believed him anyway, that a small peice of ginger could make him feel this way. It was getting more intense and Steve gasped out again, moaning as he automatically clenched once more, it was like he couldn't control his reaction but again it intensified the feel.

"You okay babe?" Danny asked, putting his head to one side in thought. Steve knew he was mocking him, perfectly aware he wasn't having an easy time and it drove him further into his headspace. Danny fully in control of the situation as he writhed and suffered on their bed.

Frustrated Steve pulled at his bonds. It was useless and he watched Danny grin and shake his head at his pathetic attempt.

"Sir," He said uselessly, breathless and feeling very sorry for himself.

"Yes darling?" Danny asked, standing and moving out of his eyeline. Steve felt a hand smooth up his spine to his ass. He hoped Danny was going to remove it, when he felt fingers grasp the ginger.

"Fuck, fuck no, no, no," Steve muttered loudly, body arching and moving forward, trying to escape. Danny was pushing at the root and twisting it into him. Steve clenched and tried to resist, useless as it was. Danny had him right where he wanted him.

"Stay still," Danny ordered sternly. "Back up."

"No, no," Steve shook his head. The sensation was intense now, hot, burning, inescapable. He jerked when Danny's palm landed on his ass sharply.

"Excuse me Steven? Are you disobeying me?" Danny demanded. "Rock back on it. Now."

Steve clamped his mouth shut but didn't move. He felt Danny move off, before he came into view and crouched down in front of him. Danny looked at him carefully, assessing the situation. Steve glared back, he didn't want the session to end, he was well aware his cock was still hard and leaking under him, the heat and pain were intense but a turn on at the same time. But he wasn't about to fuck himself on something causing the discomfort. Not without some pushing. Danny looked at him long enough to see he wasn't in a distress or pain that needed to bring the session to a halt. Still, safety was a priority and he stroked a hand down Steve's face.

"Say the word and it ends," Danny assured him. "Or do I need to remind you what happens when you disobey me?"

"I'm trying my best Sir," Steve gritted out stubbornly.

"To do what?" Danny questioned. "Impress me or just get through this until I think you've had enough?"

Steve pressed his lips together, swallowing down a groan as he gave an involuntary shudder. Danny's fingers clamped around his jaw.

"You'll have enough when I say you've had enough," Danny pointed out to him. "As for impressing me, that isn't what this is about."

"Isn't it?" Steve growled back. He was surprised with himself, he never usually pushed at Danny's control like this.

Danny looked surprised also, before giving a small smile. "I'm always impressed with you babe. From the moment you show me your submission in whatever way. It's never about impressing me."

Steve looked at him, feeling a tug of emotion swell inside, Danny said that so tenderly.

"You say you trust me, so trust me. You say you'll obey, so obey me. I tell you to stay still, you'll stay still and if I tell you to fuck yourself on whatever object I've got in you, you say yes Sir and have at it," Danny said firmly. "Understood Steven?"

"Yes Sir," Steve replied, though he still felt sullen and resistant. The feeling reflected in his tone as he replied through a tight, set jaw. He knew Danny didn't misunderstand his stubborn reply either as he stood up. Sometimes it was just how things were, him fighting Danny's dominance, needing to be taken down by his asserted control and authority.

Danny moved out of his eyeline and he lost view of him, but by the direction he moved Steve knew he was heading for the cupboard. Meanwhile his insides felt on fire from the sensation the ginger root created and he concentrated on dealing with feeling, though it was virtually impossible. Bound the way he was, there was little he could do, but it didn't stop him pulling at the bonds of his wrists as if at some point they would give so he could reach back and pull it out to relieve himself of the discomfort.

Movement caught his attention as Danny crossed by him again, he tried to catch what was in his hand but Danny was too quick. Steve swallowed down, took in a breath and tensed, regretting the reaction and bucking in response, letting out a groan. He let out a yell of surprise when Danny slapped down the strap on his ass. The strap created a sharp, intense pain that made him clench and writhe. His ass clamped down on the ginger and made him squirm even more.

"Ow, fuck," Steve moaned out as the strap landed again, right over the middle of his ass cheeks. He whimpered as it landed a third time, making his skin jump and tingle. The fourth and fifth landed in quick succession one after the other and his ass was tingling just as intensely on the outside as it was on the inside.

"You done misbehaving or do you need five more?" Danny asked as he rubbed his ass none too gently.

"I'm done," Steve gasped out, trying not to tense under Danny's touch though his fingers irritated the tender skin where the strap had landed. "I'm sorry Sir, thank you for the punishment."

Danny didn't reply, just slid his fingers down between his ass cheeks and pressed at the ginger, making Steve gasp and instinctively move forward, trying to escape the pressure.

"I don't think you've quite learned," Danny pointed out and Steve chastised himself, forcing his body to lean back towards Danny's touch. "But we'll talk about that later. I don't want this experience to turn sour."

"Thank you Sir," Steve said gratefully.

"Now," Danny said, pushing at the ginger again before pulling it back a little. "Fuck yourself."

Steve still felt resistant, and he knew he could end it there, but his body was reacting in various ways and not all of them were of pain and discomfort. His cock was throbbing and leaking under him and he was definitely turned on, which, mixed with the pain and alien sensation of the ginger root, caused confusion more than anything. He knew it wasn't going to be pleasant, but the subservient part of him want to obey his Dominant and he knew that would give him as much pleasure as the strange reactions his body was undergoing. He'd have time to analyse and think later, right now, physically, it was all about obeying, trusting his Dom and taking from the experience what he could.

With a broken whimper he pushed back as much as his bound position allowed, knees protesting, back straining. His whole body shuddered as the ginger ruthlessly dragged against his inner muscles as he moved forward again, feeling it sliding part way out of him. Danny held it steady as he pushed back again and surprisingly, his cock throbbed under him in response. All he needed was Danny to wrap his hand around him and jerk him off a couple of times and he'd come hard, he knew that. With a loud moan he pushed back, feeling the orgasm building.

"Shit, oh fuck please," He gritted out, feeling his body thrumming with need. Confused, desperate, he didn't know how to feel, it felt good, strange, weird, amazing. He was turned on, but the ginger made him buck with discomfort. He moved forward, shoulders burning as he motioned back again, then he groaned out loud, shouting something unintelligable when he felt Danny's hand wrap around his dick. "Oh god, oh fuck Danny, Sir, fuck, fuck."

"Keep going," Danny demanded, beginning to twist the ginger as he fucked himself. Steve still writhed and bucked, words turning into loud moans, string of thoughts lost as he was caught up in the moment. His body was thrumming with need, his ass tingling and burning.

The bed dipped, he could feel Danny closer behind him and he thought maybe Danny was so turned on also that he was about to take him. He groaned loud at the thought, feeling the ginger finally, _finally_ withdrawn. Danny's hand began to jack him off, long, strong strokes up and down.

"Oh fuck, Sir," Steve yelled, feeling himself losing whatever battle he was having with his Dom. All he could feel was Danny's hand around his dick and his tongue now laved at his tight, tingling hole, pushing in, teasing and caressing. Danny didn't often rim him, so it was a particularly surprising and enjoyable moment. "Fuck, oh god."

Steve sank into the pillows under him and felt any resistance leaving him. All he could focus on was the pleasure his Dominant was making him feel, completely submitting to his touch and control. His body bucked, writhed and shuddered as Danny's tongue worked into him, hand pulling as his cock. Steve knew there was no way he was pulling back from the edge now, too far gone, so he didn't even ask persmission even though it was rare he came without it. Let Danny punish him later for it, right then and there he didn't quite care. It was a fleeting decision he'd think about later.

"Danny, m'gonna come," Steve managed to strangle out between gasping, desperate breaths. He found it hard to breathe Danny had him that turned on. Danny didn't stop, which Steve took as permission enough. A couple more quick tugs at his cock and Danny's tongue wriggling deep inside him did it. Steve yelled incoherently, hips bucking, cock throbbing as he came, feeling his balls empty by Danny's touch as he milked him dry. Danny didn't let up until every drop was out of him and he was squirming uncontrollably with keening, whimpering noises.

He felt the loss of Danny's touch, then Danny was leaning down over him, pressing a kiss to the back of his head.

"Good boy," Danny whispered and Steve took comfort in those words alone, felt himself drift in his submission.

He was completely spent, his body tingling and heavy. He felt he didn't have the strength to lift a limb, so instead he let everything drop heavily, taking comfort in the pillows under his body as he sucked in deep breaths. He expected Danny to untie him, so was surprised when he didn't, but instead sat down again. Steve lifted his head to look at him with a confused frown. Danny smiled and stared back without a word. It took Steve a few minutes to realise Danny wasn't untying him immediately, for reasons he wasn't going to share with him. Steve looked at him until he understood this, Danny not batting an eye, just letting him process the moment.

Steve swallowed down, took one last look before he averted his eyes, closing them as he lowered his head down to the bed. He relaxed and let himself drift, enjoying his submission. He'd resisted and fought his Dom but had been overcome, taken down and now his Dom wanted to look at him in his submissive state and take pleasure of his own in that. Steve couldn't help but enjoy that himself, Danny looking at him in his pose, used, sated, completely at his mercy. A Dominant and his submissive.

~ fin ~


	5. Spanking Square

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many reasons for a spanking.

Steve didn't enjoy being spanked. As their relationship had evolved and developed as lovers and Dominant/submissive, spanking remained the one thing he preferred to experience as little as possible. Not that it was kept to a minimum, Danny knew all too well the importance of keeping routine, instilling discipline and punishment and most of all, how it helped Steve, despite his reservations about the act.

Over time, Danny had built up quite a collection of spanking instruments; paddles, crops, belts, straps. Nothing subdued Steve more than being put over his Dominant's knee and having his ass tanned by Danny's hand, but sometimes Danny needed the help of a paddle or strap to deal with him, depending on why exactly the spanking was being applied.

And there were numerous reasons indeed. Steve usually didn't dwell on them. They didn't have many rules, so it was difficult to break one, but woe betide if he did. Disobedience, when they were having a particularly strict weekend of being in their roles, was of course punishable. Sometimes Danny spanked him just to remind him of their respective roles, a test of his obedience and trust.

The most difficult time of submitting to a spanking was when Steve asked for them personally. It wasn't often, because Danny had a good handle on just when he needed one to relieve himself of stresses. But now and then even he slipped under Danny's radar, things got too much and the old familiar feelings of being on the brink of going crazy reared it's ugly head. It was how everything began, after a mission that got into his head more than he cared to admit, feeling bereft, wondering just how long it would take to get out of the dark shadow of guilt the mission had created.

That was how Rick had found him and introduced him to the lifestyle in the first place. Rick, who'd given him his first spanking, nervous and ashamed as he was for wanting it. The nervousness had given way to a strange release, the shame fed into his submissive needs that at the time he didn't even know he had. The pain washed away his guilt and in the aftermath he felt like he'd been washed clean, the world was the right way up again, for a time. From then on, when things got too much, he went to Rick.

When it was especially bad, when he craved that all important cleansing, Rick caned him. Stripped him down, lay him out, bound him safe and gave him what he both feared and desired.

Danny hadn't ever caned him, had always said he never would. A birching was the closest he'd came and that had only been on two occasions. Danny preferred the more intimate methods, especially just his hand. He could cause a lot of pain with those large, rough palms, Steve knew not to underestimate that point about his lover.

And yet, despite his dislike for that part of their chosen lifestyle - the pain, the awkwardness, how shame still tinged his cheeks when he lay out over Danny's knee, Steve wouldn't ever ask for it to stop. There was something comforting about why Danny did it, and how he instinctively knew when to apply it. Or how he gave Steve time before and after to think about the why? And how it would affect his submission. Despite that it embarrassed him to lay over Danny's knees, it created a close connection when Danny wrapped a leg over his to keep him in place, rested his free hand on the small of his back to comfort him. Strong thighs supporting his weight and voice calmly lecturing him before the spanking began.

When it ended, his ass and thighs would be on fire and depending on the seriousness of the occasion, streaked with red welts from the belt or muscles throbbing from the dull ache of a paddling. But there was also the liberating feeling of being cleansed that only a spanking gave him, of things being put right, of learning an important step in the path of their connected roles as Dom and sub.

 

~fin~


End file.
